1. Field of the Invention
The invention starts from a pipe system for hydraulic installations.
2. Discussion of Background
Servomotors for actuating valves in the steam feed region of turbines are generally driven hydraulically. A first pipe conduit feeds the power-transmitting oil under pressure into the servomotor and a second pipe conduit carries the oil out of the servomotor and into the outflow. The pipe conduit for the power-transmitting oil is shielded by a sheet-metal cladding which makes it safe to tread on. This sheet-metal cladding also serves as fire protection.
In the event of a leak in the pipe conduit for the power-transmitting oil, the sheet-metal cladding can only delay the escape of the oil.